


Sleepover

by Brenny_17



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenny_17/pseuds/Brenny_17
Summary: Zhoumi comes over to the dorms to watch a movie with the other Super Junior members, but due to a certain fish, he is unable to completely focus on the movie. Things quickly began to spiral out of the taller male's control afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rare pairings just make the world go round don't they? ^^ even when fanfics are hard to come by aha... but here's a Dongmi story for you all! I hope you guys enjoy it, I certainly enjoyed writing about this couple ;).

As Zhoumi sat next to Donghae on the couch, watching a movie with the other members, he felt very aware of the other's silent presence.

For one, he had his arm around the back of the couch behind Zhoumi, something which would have gone almost completely unnoticed had the male not kissed him on the lips earlier that day. For another, every so often Donghae's thigh would brush against Zhoumi's, an accidental gesture he believed, seeing as suju's fish never looked away from the screen when it happened.

The older male was glad for the darkness because he was sure that his red face would have been noticed long ago.

They were all watching a funny movie, so when a particularly funny scene popped up, everyone broke out into laughter, hugging and hitting one another in the process. And, everyone knows how prone to skinship Donghae can be during these instances, the latter smacking Zhoumi's thigh and then embracing him in a side hug as he lout out that adorable laughter of his.

The older male was in stitches too and had not taken much notice of their new proximity, however, as everyone's laughter began to calm down, he realized that Donghae had not let go and was still holding him close. Heat rose to his face once more, then, his eyes looking down at his younger companion briefly before facing the movie again. Just then, the other began to whisper in his ear.

"Am I making you nervous?" He asked, staring teasingly at the taller boy. "Your face is so red, it's adorable."

How Donghae managed to make blushing sound so dirty was beyond Zhoumi, but he slowly turned to face him, swallowing once making eye contact with the male's intense gaze.

And, just like that, it was as if time had frozen a few moments (as cheesy as that sounded), Zhoumi's heart racing as his lips were only a mere few inches away from his dongsaeng's. For a second, he wondered if Donghae would actually kiss him right there in front of the members. However, a second later, time began to move once more, breaking the tension by a notch as Donghae smiled at his companion with that innocent smile of his before returning his full attention to the television. At least, outwardly so.

Meanwhile, Zhoumi stayed frozen there, looking at the younger male in bewilderment due to his sudden change in demeanor. He was confused by all that had happened that day but finally realized that he should probably stop staring, less the members begin to become curious about his actions.

\--

The movie ended, everyone pleasantly tired and ready to get some shut eye. Zhoumi was about to fall asleep on the couch with some blankets that he'd acquired from the hallway closet (seeing as he didn't normally share dorms with the members) when Donghae reentered the living room.

"You can sleep in my room. No one else is sleeping in there tonight," he said, a warm expression on his face. "It's okay, I have no problem sleeping here, the couch is pretty comfortable as it is," Zhoumi assured him, sincerely touched by his dongsaeng's words and having completely forgotten about earlier events.

"Really, it's okay. I don't want you sleeping on the couch when there's a much more comfortable and warm bed for you to sleep on," Donghae insisted, his adorableness increasing tenfold, as his eyebrows creased lightly in worry. "I won't try anything, I promise," he said more seriously, the tone of his voice catching Zhoumi's attention.

After a brief pause, the older male finally nodded his head in compliance, gathering his comforters shortly after then following Donghae to the bedroom. Without preamble, the lights were turned off and both males settled into bed. They wished one another good night then drifted off to sleep.

**4:05 a.m.**

Zhoumi awoke to darkness. As well as a raging hard on.

He had no idea where it had come from, considering he had not even had a wet dream, yet there it stood in the dark with his back luckily facing Donghae, even though he was already in a separate bed.

Just as he thought this, he suddenly heard the other groan in his sleep, but the sound was much closer than anticipated. Not only that, he felt a warm and firm chest pressed against his back. Turning his head around, low and behold there the younger male lay, sleeping soundly behind him with an arm around the older male's waist.

This caused Zhoumi's breath to catch in his throat for a moment, his cheeks suddenly feeling very warm and his heart pounding in mild panic. He was so worried that his companion might wake and find him in this embarrassing state.

If only he could slip away without him waking up, the he'd be able to rid himself of the issue he was currently having immediately. However, seeing as Donghae's arm was wrapped snuggly around Zhoumi's waist, achieving that goal seemed a bit more difficult. _In case he wakes up, maybe I can just lie and say that I really need to use the bathroom...it's not really a lie after all, though._

He'd made up his mind to do just that when Donghae suddenly stirred a bit, his hand moving further down Zhoumi's waist unconsciously and landing right on top of his manhood, causing the older male to gasp.

"Mmm..." Donghae groaned, eyes knitting together in confusion over what it was he was touching, fingers caressing the hardness they had found in curiosity. Zhoumi, to his horror, could not hold back a groan, hand immediately clamping over his lips although the damage had already been done.

"Zhoumi... what?" The older male could only shut his eyes and hide his face in embarrassment, letting out a deep sigh.

"Oh..." Donghae murmured, realizing after a few moments what he was touching. "You're hard."

Zhoumi could only sigh again, wishing his companion didn't have to be so straightforward about it and wanting the ground to quickly open up and swallow him now. _Why did the younger male have to have snuck into his bed? And, why did the taller male he even have a hard on right now??_

"Um... yeah," he answered, taking notice of the fact that the fish had yet to move his hands away. After nearly thirty seconds of silence, Zhoumi felt Donghae's warm breath ghost shakily across his neck.

"I'm sorry, I know I said I wouldn't do anything, but... I just can't hold myself back anymore," the younger male whispered, an obvious edge to his voice as his hand suddenly dove into Zhoumi's pants and began stroking his arousal. Another gasp escaped the older male, his heart picking up speed and his cheeks flushing even as he went to grab onto Donghae's toned arm, intent on stopping him.

"Ahn... Donghae-ah, please don't..." He warned breathlessly, although it came out more as a moan. The younger male wasn't listening, placing heated kisses all along his hyung's nape and neck, his breath ragged from arousal. Zhoumi's protests were already dying on his lips by this time too, the hand on his companion's arm loosening and instead hanging on for more.

"Zhoumi-ah..." Donghae panted, hips now grinding against said male's backside in order to get some friction for his now fully erect member. 

Zhoumi moaned in response, his free hand gripping onto his pillow as he bit his lip, trying to keep his voice from increasing in volume. This continued for the better half of a minute or two before the younger male gently tugged Zhoumi's elbow until he was facing him, eyes instantly locking on the other boy's now opened ones.

"Touch me," he said, voice obviously heated but not commanding as he held his companion closer and began stroking his member once more. 

Zhoumi complied easily, hand delving a bit shyly into the boy's pants then taking hold of the heavy heat inside, only breaking eye contact when his hand slid up and down Donghae's length firmly. The latter groaned in satisfaction, loving the cute flush on his companion's face. Then, without warning, he leaned in to kiss him.

Zhoumi only hesitated for a split second before responding the lips above his, moaning into the kiss a suju's not so innocent fish played with his tongue and hard body. He still couldn't believe they were doing this, his mind reeling from the unreal situation, but he could not deny the tingle steadily building up in his groin.

No longer caring to hold back anymore, the older of the two tangled his fingers in thick black hair, wanting more of Donghae's skilled mouth and tongue on his. He heard and felt Donghae hiss from the pleasure of Zhoumi's firm strokes which were also driving him to the edge, biting the older male's bottom lip as their kissing grew more and more fevered.

"Donghae..!" Zhoumi moaned, hips bucking into said male's hand as he felt orgasm building up until he could take no more, seed spilling onto the younger male's hand and shirt as his hips jerked from the euphoria that he was currently feeling. Donghae swallowed his partner's shaky moans, kissing him softly as he started to come down from his high. Zhoumi's hand has stopped moving at some point, so placing his hand on top of the older male's, Donghae began to help him massage his aching length again, orgasm washing over his body as well almost two minutes later and panting moans escaping his lips as Zhoumi, who'd once again gained full control, milked him completely, wearing a tired smile on his lips as Donghae too began to come down from his high.

They kissed for a while, tongues caressing one another gently before they eventually pulled away sated and giddy. The Chinese male took the chance to look around for something to wipe his hand on, but his gaze snapped back to Donghae once he heard the male sucking on something. It was his own fingers, covered in Zhoumi's liquid.

The older male immediately began to blush, his mouth parted slightly in shock. Donghae noticed him watching and smiled sexily, deliberately licking his fingers slowly now, then his lips, letting out a satisfied groan.

"Delicious," he said, causing a zing of heat to go straight to Zhoumi's groin despite his embarrassment. He then looked down at his fingers, glancing at Donghae who gave him an encouraging smile a moment later, then raising them to his lips and closing his eyes, taking the digits into his mouth. The taste was slightly bitter, but the overwhelming wonderful taste of Donghae balanced it out, causing the older male to moan in satisfaction as well, the older male making sure to clean off everything before finally opening his eyes to meet his partner's intense gaze.

Zhoumi smirked just the slightest after removing his fingers from his mouth, leaning in to kiss Donghae once more then pulling away. "Our shirts are ruined, we should change out of them," he suggested wisely.

"Or just leave them off," said Donghae with that innocent yet mischievous smile of his. Zhoumi playfully cuffed him on the head, but they both took their shirts off anyway, cuddling against one another after fixing their pants. Neither of them was really up for actually getting up to search for new shirts, so they simply drifted off to sleep.

**7:45 a.m.**

Hyukjae returned to the dorms around, feeling tired but grateful to be back at the dorms with them members. He'd been out drinking with a friend the previous night and had slept at his house, but since the group had schedules later the next day around 12:30, he had to return early in the morning. Since he was back earlier than anticipated, due to his friend needing to be at work by 8:30 a.m., he planned on getting at least an hour and a half more sleep before taking a shower and everything _before_ everyone else.

Never again did he want to have to wrestle for the bathroom, that was pure chaos.

However, the moment he entered his shared room with Donghae, he noticed two things. One, he and Zhoumi were lying shirtless in bed and two, they were lying shirtless in his bed. The anchovy didn't even want to think about what could have went down while he was gone. The male had been very well aware of his close friend's attraction to Zhoumi after all, as he was always privy to Donghae's secrets, so the implications were pretty clear.

Too tired to get upset, Hyukjae merely climbed into his friend's bed, set his alarm, then went to sleep.


End file.
